Lado Oscuro Del Amor
by FiraLili y Son Shaiveg Tashio
Summary: Cuando Se Esta En La Mafia....Cosas Como El Amor Pueden Ser Peligrosas....


_Bien Humanos Aquí su querida anfitriona Shaiveg presenta…..El primero de los muchos proyectos que FiraLili y yo tenemos pensados hacer, este crossover no es el típico, unos terminan en la dimensión de los otros y se hacen amigos, en este, son grupos de la mafia que tiene rivalidades entre ellos…..pero no les diré mas…empiecen a leer._

* * *

Era una helada noche en Japón, un hombre enchaquetado, vestido de negro se movía rápidamente por el puerto de Tokio, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, lleno de barcos pesqueros y antiguos edificios, el suelo húmedo sonaba al contacto con los zapatos de aquella figura, debido a la poca luz y a la capucha que llevaba era imposible identificarlo, entre sus manos, un maletín color plateado brillaba con los pocos rayos de la luna que lo tocaban. El hombre dio una vuelta en uno de los grandes contenedores que usaban para llevar cargas en los barcos, unos metros adelante se podía divisar un antiguo edificio color verde, aunque por el estado de la pintura y de las paredes, se podía notar que no había sido usado en años.

Rápidamente el hombre cruzo la única puerta visible, hasta una estancia, el piso de madera estaba lleno de polvo y las paredes que en algún momento pudieron ser blancas ahora estaban amarillentas y con telas de araña, pero el hombre no le dio importancia, después de todo el lugar que al que él quería ir estaba debajo de ese poco acogedor lugar.

Se encamino a la siguiente puerta, que lo llevaría a su destino, luego de bajar todas las escaleras encontró la última puerta que lo separaba de su jefe.

Espero no llegar tarde- dijo antes de tocar suavemente la puerta, por ella se asomo un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, con una hermosa y larga cabellera color lavanda sujeta en una coleta baja, unos profundos ojos azul cielo que hacían conjunto con la blanca piel que poseía, con un traje color gris oscuro que resaltaba la prominente figura que tenia, las fuertes fracciones su rostro se acentuaban por el hecho de su permanente ceño fruncido.

Ya era hora que llegaras Goten, nos está esperando- reprocho mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta para que su compañero pasara, luego de quitarse la chaqueta y con esto la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando ver a un joven de piel color canela, ojos color negro brillante del mismo color que su cabello, mucho más corto que el del otro muchacho.

Perdóname Trunks tuve algunos problemas para salir de la zona "S"- replico él mientras se acomodaba su traje del mismo color que él otros pero más claro.

¿Pero lo trajiste, verdad??- pregunto el oji azul con un dejo de preocupación.

Pues claro que lo traje, no soy tan tonto como para volver aquí sin eso- respondió Goten mientras volvía a tomar el maletín que había puesto en el suelo mientras se cambiaba- y tu trajiste tu encargo- hablo mientras levantaba la mirada del paquete.

Pues claro que lo traje, la zona "K" fue pan comido- dijo Trunks con un aire de grandeza.

Si claro, mejor vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- finalizo con un aire de incredulidad mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la siguiente estancia seguido del otro joven. Una vez que llegaron los presentes levantaron la vista.

Ya era hora de que llegaran mocosos- regaño un hombre alto de unos 35 años, de cabello verdes oscuros con el mismo color de ojos, una piel pálida como la nieve, de fracciones fuertes que harían temblar a cualquiera, llevaba un traje era blanco, con una camisa negra debajo que resaltaba su color de ojos.

Relájese Sr. Piccoro, usted sabe que los primeros trabajos nunca son fáciles, más si se trata de filtraciones- dijo otro de los presentes mientras acomodaba sus anteojos, este tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos profundos, igual que Goten, pero su piel era blanquecina y era un poco más alto, lucía un traje azul oscuro.

Gohan tiene razón Piccoro, además EL todavía no ha llegado- intervino otro de los hombres de aproximadamente 35 años también, de piel canela, unos ojos negros brillantes que demostraban el alma de un niño, unos negros cabellos alborotados y una expresión calmada en el rostro, este llevaba un traje marrón oscuro.

Hump, no porque sea su hermano menor deben protegerlo de todo- Bufo Piccoro mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla y cerraba los ojos.

Bien muchachos será mejor que se sienten antes que el llegue, ya saben cómo se pone de mal humor si no están listos cuando hace acto de presencia- dijo el de cabellos alborotados con una sonrisa.

Gracias Señor Goku- Contestaron ambos hombres a la vez, a pesar de ser familia, Goten no podía llamarle de ninguna forma fraternal ya que en el mundo de la mafia, cualquier información era valiosa.

* * *

Señor, acaban de llegar las nuevas mercancías- dijo un hombre alto de cabello negros largos, y unos ojos café claro que relucían gracias a su blanca piel, tenía rasgos fuertes, y un cuerpo musculoso sin llegar a ser exagerado.

Bien, enseguida voy- respondió el jefe sin dejar de revisar unos documentos, era un hombre alto con porte aristocrático, de cabello brillante plateado hasta debajo de las rodillas, su rostro era de fracciones finas adornado por unos ojos color dorado y una piel porcelana, todo junto con un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto - puedes retirarte Naraku.

Si, jefe- concluyo Naraku para luego salir por la misma puerta que había entrado hace pocos minutos. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que el oji dorado levantara el rostro de sus documentos, sabía que con mercancia, se refería a las nuevas chicas que habían llegado, la mayoría eran del extranjero, sin pasaporte, que solo querían tener una mejor vida, pero terminaban siendo bailarinas en un bar. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba colgado su abrigo, y se lo coloco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Camino por un largo pasillo con paredes de color crema, y el piso totalmente de madera oscura, hasta llegar al final donde había una puerta de metal plateado, que desencajaba con toda la decoración interior, la puerta emitió un ligero chirrido al abrirse, de otro lado había una habitación amplia de color negro con blanco dos puertas mas ubicadas en las paredes de los lados, el piso era de cerámica gris, en el fondo un escritorio oculto por las sobras del lugar.

Dentro estaba Naraku acompañado de otros dos hombres, muy parecido al que acababa de entrar, pero más joven y un poco más bajo, con fracciones más toscas y el cabello más corto y la piel ligeramente más oscura, el otro era aproximadamente de la misma edad, de ojos azul oscuro y de piel clara, cabello negro abache sujeto por una pequeña coleta baja

Señor Sesshomaru- saludaron los dos hombres.

¿Donde están?- pregunto fríamente ignorando el saludo.

Se están cambiando, ya deben estar por llegar, mejor siéntese- respondió Naraku mientras señalaba el escritorio- Inuyasha, Miroku acomoden los reflectores- ordeno en un tono serio.

Si- dijeron los dos mientras encendían los aparatos

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más, solo se sentó mientras esperaba a que las futuras víctimas de su juego aparecieran en la escena, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta que estaba a la derecha se empezó a abrir lentamente, apareciendo cuatro hermosas jóvenes cubiertas por unas batas, algunas mayores a las otras, pero todas igual de bellas.

Bien señoritas- dijo Inuyasha a las presentes- por favor quítense las batas y digan sus nombres, edad y de dónde vienen.

Lentamente las 4 se deshicieron de la única cosa que las cubría quedando en ropa interior. La primera en hablar fue la que suponían era la mayor del grupo.

Mi nombre es Kikyo, tengo 32 años, vengo de Italia- hablo una hermosa joven de piel tan blanca como la leche, alta, con largas piernas torneadas, una pequeña cintura, tenía un fino rostro con unos labios rojos y sus ojos era de color chocolate, pero con una mirada fría como el hielo, cabello negro largo y lacio un poco mas debajo de la espalda media.

Mi nombre es Kagome, tengo 32 años, vengo de Italia, soy la hermana gemela de Kikyo- continuo la siguiente joven, muy parecida a la primera por ser obviamente gemelas ,sus labios eran rosados y tenía el cabello semi ondulado de un color negro azulado, tenía una mirada cariñosa que no paso desapercibida por el jefe.

En este mundo nunca debes revelar tus lazos de sangre, eso te podría costar la vida a ti o a tu hermana- Interrumpió Miroku serio- La siguiente.

Mi Nombre es Sango, tengo 28 años, vengo de Brasil- Era una joven de cabello castaño, con rizos en las puntas, su piel broceada hacia resaltar su hermosa figura, tenía un rostro dulce adornado por unos hermosos ojos café oscuro, unos labios color durazno bastante tentadores.

Mi nombre es Rin, tengo 18 años, vengo de México- susurro un poco avergonzada por ser la más pequeña del grupo, una chica delgada, con el cabello café oscuro y los ojos del mismo color, a pesar de ser una niña como lo veían todos, era muy hermosa.

Bien- dijo Naraku en un tono frio y tajante- usaremos a la primera y a las últimas 2, no creo que sea bueno mandar a las gemelas juntas, seria sospechoso o ¿usted qué opina jefe?- continuo mientras miraba por sobre su hombro hacia el escritorio.

El solo asintió levemente sin quitarle la vista a la italiana más joven.

Bien, las demás chicas vallan a cambiarse, en cuanto a ti dulzura-Ordeno Naraku pero jalo a Kagome mientras la miraba lujuriosamente- de alguna forma tendrás que pagar el traslado.

Déjala Naraku, ella se quedara conmigo, tal vez pueda utilizarla en otra cosa- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono amenazador, mientras soltaba el agarre de Naraku sobre la chica- ve y cámbiate, luego regresa aquí, nadie puede verte así que tendré que esconderte en algún lugar seguro- ante estas palabras la chica izo una inclinación de agradecimiento y luego siguió a la demás hasta la habitación donde estaban sus ropas.

Disculpe Señor Sesshomaru- Intervino Miroku- Puedo preguntar porque mando a traer a estas chicas específicamente, digo generalmente usted no se interesa mucho por darles aprobación antes de usarlas.

Sesshomaru giro fríamente hasta mirarlo a los ojos- es que ellas harán un trabajo especial, y necesitaba que fueran las mejores- respondió tan frio como siempre.

¿Que tipo de trabajo?- Interrumpió Inuyasha que tampoco estaba al tanto de los planes de su hermano.

Uno de infiltración, esperen a que lleguen las chicas, y los explicare a todos- Finalizo para sentarse nuevamente en el escritorio, mirando fijamente la puerta que daba a la habitación donde se cambiaban las chicas.

* * *

_Bien por fin el primer capitulo de este crossover esta completo, bien se que deje algunas incógnitas_

_¿Qué había en los paquetes que Tenían Trunks y Goten?_

_¿ Quien es el jefe de esa pandilla?_

_¿Cuál es el plan de Infiltración de Sesshomaru y que tiene que ver con las chicas?_

_¿ Cual es el Grupo K?_

_Todas estas respuestas serán dadas en el próximo capitulo (que por cierto le toca a FiraLili)._

_Alguna sugerencia, opinión, critica, navajazo, o duda….pueden dejarla cómodamente en un reviews._


End file.
